multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency Viperius Coalition
The Emergency Viperius Coalition is a group of four smaller races banding together to stand a greater chance against the Hydran invasion. It's combined military forces have done surprisingly well against the Hydran forces. Government The EVC's government is headed by the Council. The Council is based on Vahla, the homeworld of the Vahlans. Each of the four member races has three councilmen to make the balance of power equal. The Council acts as both the legislative and executive branches of the government. However, each member race still maintains it's own unique form of government to govern over it's own people. These governments range from democratic republics to dictatorships. The judicial branch of the government is left to the court systems in the regional scale. There is no high court system, and so where a criminal is captured is where he is tried, regardless of if he is a member of that race. Because of this, there is a lot of bias amongst the courts against other species. Military The EVC was founded to unify the member race's militaries under one banner so they could stand a better chance against the Hydrans. Army and Airforce There are 540 billion troops serving in the Coalition Army and another 200 billion serving in the Coalition Air Force. T130 Main Battle Tank The T130 was selected to be the MBT of the Coalition because of the price of production. The Timarians designed this tank just before the outbreak on Rahavi and were actually preparing to go to war with the Vahlans before the Coalition and Council were formed. It is armed with a 200mm rail gun and a coaxial .50 caliber machine gun. It travels on two pairs of tracks for maximum stabability. T24 Infantry Fighting Vehicle The T24 is another Timarian design and was again selected because of the low price. It is armed with a 30mm rail gun and a 15mm rocket pod for anti-armor duties. It sits on 8 wheels and has a troop capacity of 12 soldiers. AV16 Mobile Artillery System The AV16 is a walking artillery unit designed by the Opans. It is propelled by four legs, which the gun sits on. It stands 45 feet tall when the gun is in firing position. The gun itself is a massive 500mm cannon with an effective range of 20 miles. R2 Surface-to-Air Missile Vehicle The R2 is a Vahlan-designed SAMV. It is armed with a single .50 caliber machine gun for some defense and a large turret mounted SAM launcher. It sits on 6 wheels and is most often kept near the rear of the military to keep it safe. LMR-27 VTOL Drop Ship The LMR-27 is used to quickly land troops in a hot landing zone and give them some close air support. It was designed by the Quath. It is armed with duo 20mm rail guns with a high rate of fire. It also has 30mm rocket pods for anti-armor duty. It can carry up to 25 troops and is able to support life in space for a limited time. LMR-30 Combat Fighter/Bomber The LMR-30 was designed after the Hydran invasion by the Quaths and has since proven itself more than capable of holding out against Hydran fighters. It is armed with a 20mm rail gun and air-to-air missiles. When on bombing missions, it is armed with either smart bombs or nuclear bombs, depending on the desperation of the mission. Navy There are over 7 million spaceships in the Coalition Navy, with roughly 380 billion personnel serving in it. Timarian Navy The Timarian Navy is the bulk of the Coalition navy, with well over 2.5 million ships. They supply the Coalition with the medium sized vessels neccessary to fight a war. Angst Class Destroyer The Angst class is a Timarian destroyer armed with 20 high-enery lasers and 15 mass drivers. It measures 1,230 feet and has a crew of 900. Verge Class Cruiser The Verge class is a powerful cruiser that focuses on energy weapons. It has over 50 high-energy lasers. It is 2,100 feet long and has a crew of 1,700. Balm Class Cruiser The Balm class is the workhorse of the Timarian fleets. It is equipped with 35 high-energy lasers and 10 mass drivers. It is 1,800 feet long and has a crew of 1,300. Impervius Class Carrier The Impervius class is the only Timarian capital ship that is allowed under the Coalition's Treaty of Vasem, and it acts as the Coalition's main carrier. It houses nearly 1,300 fighter/bombers and 500 drop ships. It is equiped with state-of-the-art point defenses as well as a few anti-ship missile launchers for dealing with smaller vessels. It is 5,570 feet long and has a crew of 9,000. Vahlan Navy The Vahlan Navy focuses on the building of dreadnoughts other large vessels. Because of this; they have the smallest, but arguably the most powerful fleet with 500 thousand ships. Instant Class Battleship The Instant class is the most numerous ship in the Vahlan Navy. It relies heavily on kinetic weaponry with over 450 heavy rail guns and 200 heavy mass drivers. It is 4,500 feet long and has a crew of 7,000. Quirk Class Battleship The Quirk class is a heavy battleship that closes the gap between dreadnoughts and battleships. It is armed to the teeth with 600 heavy rail guns and 300 high-energy lasers. It is 5,500 feet long and has a crew of 8,600. Vahla Class Dreadnought The Vahla class dreadnought is the most powerful ship in the Coalition Navy. It is armed with 1,400 super-heavy rail guns, 900 high-energy lasers and 800 super-heavy mass drivers. It is 15,000 feet long and has a crew of 13,000. Opan Navy The Opan Navy focuses primarily on the building of smaller ships and acts as the scout force of the Coalition Navy. They have 1.5 million ships in their navy, most of which are scout vessels. Raqueth Class Scout Ship The Raqueth class is a small and fast ship, designed to outrun an enemy rather than fight them. They are very lightly armed with only 5 high-enery lasers. They are 260 feet in length and have a crew of about 80. Zimpan Class Corvette The Zimpan class was used as the primary anti-pirate ship before the Hydran invasion. It is armed with 15 high-energy lasers. It is 670 feet in length and has a crew of 290. Utopian Class Frigate The Utopian class was designed shortly before the Hydran invasion due to the rapid expansion of the Prothian Empire. In fear that Opan territory would be invaded next, the navy began to expand from a small, anti-piracy fleet, to a larger navy that could hold out long enough against a Prothian invasion for allied reinforcements to arrive. It is aremd with 20 high-energy lasers. It is 900 feet in length and has a crew of 750. Quath Navy The Quath Navy isn't really a military force, but more of a loose band of freight companies being forced by the government to give up their freighters and turn them into transports. Originally, the only form of navy the Quaths had were advanced fighter/bombers that were used as police. Now, the navy has grown to be the backbone of the supply lines that keep the Coalition fighting. It has over 1.5 million transports. LMR-500 Star Fighter/Bomber The LMR-500 is the pinacle of fighter technology throughout the Coalition. It is armed with four 50mm rail guns with a high rate of fire as well as multiple Space Combat Missiles. It can also be armed with anti-ship bombs for bombing operations. It is 60 feet long and has a crew of one pilot. Converted Transports These large ex-freighters are used by the Coalition to move troops around the galaxy. They range in size from just 400 feet to over 4,000 feet and can carry a company of soldiers or up to 45,000 soldiers. They are unarmed, however and are always accompanied by an escort group. Involved Races Vahlans The Vahlans were the first to form the Council and offered a seat to the Quath, Opan and the Timarians. Their homeworld, Vahla, houses the Council as well as the High Command of the Coalition. They have a moderate population of 350 billion. Quath The Quath are the smallest of the Coalition races, with a population of just 60 billion on a few dozen worlds. However, what they lack in manpower, they more than make up for in airpower and small fighter technology. They also play a major role in the Coalition economy. Opans The Opans take on the role of scouting out Hydran advances, with their smaller warships able to move extremely fast. On the ground, they are the fastest species with a top speed of 55 miles per hour while running. They have a moderate population of 320 billion. Timarians The Timarians are the largest race in the Coalition with a population of 2 trillion. Their worlds are often overcrowded and polluted. However, they are also the most fierce fighters and contribute nearly half of the Coalition's armed forces. Their homeworld of Timara was recently lost to the Hydrans, demoralizing the Timarian troops. Category:Emenata Category:Viperius Galaxy Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients Category:Organisations